This invention generally relates to a vehicle power junction box assembly, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a vehicle power junction box.
A vehicle generally includes a plurality of electronic equipment mounted therein. For example, a vehicle may include lamps, such as headlight lamps and taillight lamps, motors, such as a starter motor, and numerous other electronic equipment. In addition, the vehicle typically includes a power junction box mounted at a suitable position within the vehicle to supply electrical power to the various electronic equipment mounted therein, facilitate communication and diagnostics between the various electronic equipment, and provide overload protection from the battery via fuses or solid state.
The vehicle power junction box includes a plurality of receptacles including relay receptacles, fuse receptacles and connector receptacles for receiving connectors, relays and fuses. The power junction box may also include busbars and the like for connecting electronic equipment. The power junction box typically includes all the fuses for controlling the electronic components of the vehicle. The junction box is electrically connected to the power sources or loads of the vehicle, such as through electrical wires, for example, to the various vehicle electronic parts in accordance with a predetermined pattern.
A vehicle manufacturer typically utilizes a common power junction box design in each of its vehicle lines. However, because of the different mounting configurations of each separate vehicle line, a unique mounting assembly for each vehicle line may be required. Disadvantageously, different tooling and manufacturing processes are required to produce each unique mounting assembly. That is, a unique set of tooling may be required to manufacture a mounting assembly suitable for any given vehicle line. This may be relatively time consuming, inefficient and expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved mounting assembly for a vehicle power junction box that is selectively adjustable for use within different vehicle types, cost effective, and inexpensive to manufacture.